Dominant
by calleighstorres
Summary: Greg and Riley use an interesting re-enactment to try and make sense of how their vic died. Set around Season 9 or 10. Greg/Riley UST. Past Greg/Sara.


**I don't own CSI. :) **

**Authors Notes - Past Greg/Sara. Set in Season 10, only Riley is still there and never left. Warrick is still alive. :') **

"Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure."

Riley sighed in exasperation. This is what she gets for working a case with Greg Sanders. She's a gun expert. This isn't so much her fortée. "Get on the mattress." He said, soon realising how demanding and dominant he sounded. Out of context, that would be taken the wrong way.. for sure. Riley couldn't help but giggle. "I'm not happy with being bottom. How was our vic your weight?" "It says in her file." Adams huffed and did as he wanted, lay down on the mattress.

Greg found his position and climbed on top of her, one leg either side with his hands by her head. "Our victim.. would've been here." Riley smirked up at her friend. He leaned down a little closer. "And for her killer to kill her after they had intercourse, she would've had to be dominated by her partner." Sanders nodded in verification. Being this close did spark the sexual tension between them. Riley could feel the heat building up. This was one weird way to work a case. Sometimes age really is more than a number.

"Ugh just take me already. I'm bored."

"I can't just.. take you here?" He whispered the last part but she could tell he was unsure as to what she meant, and it made her laugh.

"I'm getting into **character.** We _obviously_ can't do it now."

Sanders had never felt his heart pause the way it did. She'd made his heart stop. Literally. For that, Greg let himself close the gap between them, though his hands still supported him along with his legs. He could feel her breath hitched against his neck. Making it so much harder to focus on the experiment. "I think that Georgia might've been a little top heavy for our killer here." Riley commented, not on Greg personally, but what she could get out of this. "Yeah. How would he have killed her so quickly?"

Riley immediately used her upper strength and rolled them over, holding his wrists down as she straddled him and picked up the example pillow. "Like this." Greg hadn't seen her move so swiftly. "Wow. You like to top your colleagues huh?" The blonde arched her back a little. "Just you." She replied, letting go of his wrists. One hand felt his soft, spikey hair.

Greg tilted his head back slightly. He didn't want to, but it was better than making a noise he'd rather not make in front of anyone there.

Adams was still holding the pillow in her other hand. So where Nick entered, she pushed the pillow down. Not enough to actually cause asphyxiation. Just so it looked like they hadn't started enjoying this a little too much. "He's the victim." Riley said. Nick wasn't sure what to think. Interesting brief it was.

"I didn't know you liked to dominate, Riley." Nick stated, laughing as he spoke.

She let the pillow go. Greg gave her an unimpressed look. "She doesn't."

Stokes thought it was funny he was his old self again. Goofy and sarcastic. This was the Greg Sanders he knew. He'd not been the same since Sara broke his heart the way she did. Riley grinned. "He knows a little too much." The scene would've been more questionable if it wasn't the youngest CSIs. Because it was, he wasn't too surprised. "I want a theory." With that, he left the lab.

Riley shrugged and smiled coyly. "You under me looks really bad." "You did this," Greg suddenly rolled back over so she was under him. "..and I don't like being worked on."

Out of all outcomes, this was the last one she had expected. "And I.. prefer to be dominant." The blonde pushed her hair out of her face. "You drive a hard bargain, Sanders." "All the better to beat you at your flirtation game." He got off of her and helped the ballistics expert up. It looked like they were doing something very dirty out of context. They were lucky they were comfortable with being all over one another.. for a demonstration.

"Theory?"

"Definitely could've happened right after intercourse."

"I agree."

The two left the set up and went to go find Nick to give him the theory he asked for. In words, not an oddly sexual looking experiment with a mattress, their weight and closeness. "I was better on top of you." Riley said as they walked to Nick's office. "We both know that's a lie." Greg argued.

"What are you two arguing about this time?" Warrick asked in complete confusion.

"Which one of us is top, and which is bottom."

CSI Brown scoffed. "You're joking, right?" "No." they replied in unison.


End file.
